This invention relates to an apparatus for treating a gas containing organic substances, and more particularly, an apparatus for removing the organic substances from the gas by adsorption with activated carbon while regenerating spent activated carbon used in the adsorption stage.
A variety of apparatuses for treatment of gases with activated carbon have been hitherto proposed. Most of the conventional apparatuses are of a batch system, in which a gas to be treated is allowed to pass through a tower filled with activated carbon.
Such a batch system is inefficient and unduly expensive since it utilizes the same amount of activated carbon regardless of whether the gas to be treated contains a large or small amount of organic substances. Thus, in any event, a large amount of spent activated carbon must be regenerated, adding to the costs of the operation.